epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheRealMawtus/Civil Rap Battles of Mawtusry: Monty Python vs Marx Brothers
Character Colours John Cleese is this colour Eric Idle is this colour Michael Palin is this color Terry Jones is this color Graham Chapman is this color Groucho is this color Chico is this color Zeppo is this color Harpo is this color Gummo is this color Battle CIVIL RAP BATTLES OF MAWTUSRY THE MARX BROTHERS VS MONTY PYTHON BEGIN! Marx Brothers: Who are these five fellas? They look a bit moorish! You all are not allowed to rap until you say swordfish! You gave the password away! It doesn't matter really, though. They forgot Ol' Mr. Gilliam, one down, five to go! Now for something completely different, A man with a silver tongue, Who will best you in this battle of wits, Even though I've already won! (Oh!) If you step to me, you'll receive third degrees. I'll be impaling Michael Palin, taking down John Cleese! Your humor is confusing and I'm not even lying, I'm still trying to find the Meaning of Life of Brian! 'Monty Python:' You should never have come here and tried to rap, and, You can't step to us with wordplay and deadpan. So go back home to mama Minnie the Moocher, Cause no one needs another dead chap, man! Rapping against the Jones is going to get scary, Because try to and you're gonna die of dissin' Terry. I'll leave the Marx Brothers dead and buried. But first, I'll let Eric come and make things hairy. You're standing in a world that's evolving and revolving, And still, you have yet to learn skills like problem solving. You can't improvise talented flows, you're in strife! But you might as well look on the bright side of life! 'Marx Brothers:' You think you're tight? Our flows are far tighter! We're chick chasers, flaring hearts like a Zeppo lighter! Cause we're instrumental in our rebuttal, talented musicians. The biggest things to come from a Marx since Communism! 'Monty Python: ' Stop! This is all getting far too silly, you fools! Your crowd's attention got stolen by a runaway mule! King Arthurs of British comedy, since the 60's we've ruled! Heads up, I'm your master, and it's no Fun in Hi Skule 'Marx Brothers:' You and your little Flying Circus is a load of skit! You can't beat me, I played God! Get on with it! You say you'll do something different, and then, It's the same old handbag slap fight in a field again! Your sketches are a load of Monkey Business! I'm going Animal Crackers, it's survival of the fittest! You'd better Duck Soup and cover cause I'm on a mission, And no one expects the Marx brothers' inquisition! 'Monty Python' Your rhymes were merely a flesh wound, you're all Fawlty! After I'm done, you'll be left like a bad can of spam, salty! Really? Your nickname is Groucho? I mean seriously! That silly walk of yours isn't even fit for the ministry! I've got a silver tongue, cut wounds deep like a sword! And when I am done, I will leave you pining for the fjords! Besides, Groucho is the only brother anyone remembers! We'll stomp these mail order Marxes, return to sender! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU 'DECIDE!' CIVIL... (Second logo appears and mirrors first's actions) RAP BATTLES OF MAWTUSRY! Hints 'Previous Hint Explanations' Karl Marx: Reference to the Marx Brothers Full Monty: Reference to Monty Python Category:Blog posts